


Comfort and Ease

by crossovergarden



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Sibling Bonding, Siblings, non-canon pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossovergarden/pseuds/crossovergarden
Summary: A normal night of recharge for the twins.





	Comfort and Ease

"Move over, you are being too much in the middle."   
  
It was their usual recharge routine, yet it wouldn't be complete without Jetstorm yanking his sibling's chain a bit.   
  
"Mmm... no." He replied with a smirk. "Is  _ my _ berth and I do not want to."   
  
Jetfire huffed, but smirked right back, holding her arms up in a threatening, looming gesture.    
  
"I will be pushing you, brother."   
  
The blue twin sat up, feeling a twinge in his spark that anticipated his sibling's intentions--she wasn't bluffing. "Don't--"   
  
Too little too late. Jetfire leapt at her brother and Jetstorm yelped, the pair of sparktwins disappearing into a pile of orange and blue flailing limbs in a familiar bout of play-wrestling. Jetstorm conceded defeat easily, and the victor emerged as Jetfire, who loomed over her twin beaming proudly.   
  
"See? I am always beating you, brother." She then proceeded to flop harmlessly to the side and onto the bouncy berth padding, showing no desire to back up or prove such a bold claim. Really, the power struggles between the two of them meant nothing to her. Not anymore.   
  
"Won't being so lucky next time," Jetstorm offered lazily, mirroring his sibling's disinterest in the potential challenge. Instead, the blue flightframe rolled onto his side to face her, holding out his arms as she scooted herself forward, right into them.   
  
Jetfire loved being held to recharge. It wasn't a necessity, although the times she had to recharge by herself or in separate berths from her brother were times she found that feelings of creeping loneliness kept her systems from fully entering recharge. Thankfully, most times, Jetstorm  _ was _ there, and always willing to make sure she got proper rest. As his twin got comfortable in his arms and nuzzled against the glass pane set in his chest, Jetstorm regarded the adjacent berth with amused optics tucked behind his visor band. Jazz had been so kind as to have a second berth installed in their quarters in the Elite barracks upon their induction to the Guard--he wondered what their Cyber Ninja mentor would say if he found out that said extra berth had yet to be used even once, after all of his trouble.   
  
Jetfire folded her arms against Jetstorm's chest, and with his twin fully bundled up against him, he drew his arms around her and squeezed her into a snug embrace, her resulting satisfaction washing over their bond and guiding them both into a state of hazy relaxation.   
  
A series of muted clicks and a tiny whirr came from somewhere within Jetfire's internal workings, a sound that her brother knew well. Sure enough, a tantalizing warmth began to bleed throughout the orange twin's frame, having allowing her pyrotech to breathe--so to speak--by releasing some of the restraint held on its function. The heated metal felt comfortable and nice against Jetstorm's own plating and protoform, and he expelled softly, contentedly from his vents. To ensure equilibrium between their core temperatures lasted through the night, the blue jet powered one of his weaker turbines on idle and let a small current of air flow through his internals, keeping his plating nice and cool against Jetfire's.    
  
Their mirrored coziness was like an instant grogginess potion, and static began to form in their optic sensors before they powered off altogether, leaving their remaining senses to hone in on the comfort of their current position. Another wave of satisfaction rolled through their bond, sparking a memory in one of their processors.   
  
"«Remember... at our old job at the refinery...»" Jetfire slipped into their native language as effortlessly as one cycled their vents. "«We had to share a berth, because the barracks were just a bunch of shoddy, repurposed storage units. And you  _ hated _ it.»"   
  
Jetstorm's shoulders trembled in a silent laugh. "«It was impossible for our old frames to fit together on that tiny thing. We were so  _ bulky _ back then.»"   
  
"«Right?»" Jetfire agreed, giggling. "«Sometimes it's hard to believe we were grounders, once. I can remember how it felt, but just barely... you know?»"   
  
"«Yeah. I love flying, it's unlike anything I could've imagined.»" Jetfire sent a spark of agreement and understanding through their bond. "«I don't want to go back.»"   
  
"«Me neither.»"    
  
The orange jet sighed happily, pliant in her brother's arms, though hints of Jetfire's regret tingled at the edges of their sparks, inconsequential but nonetheless  _ there _ whenever they approached the topic of their accident.   
  
"«Things... are better for both of us now, right?»" Jetfire knew her brother's answer, but still wished for reassurance, one last bastion of security to put her processor fully at ease.   
  
"«Of course.»" Jetstorm knew his twin better than he knew himself, and thus tended to her emotional needs with practiced expertise. "«And no matter what was true back then, what's true  _ now _ is that we are...»" He switched back to Iaconian for the sake of emphasis, of recalling a fond memory both of them had. "...an awesome team."   
  
Jetfire couldn't contain her bout of tired, giddy laughter, while Jetstorm's lips curled into a smile at a job well done. The firepowered twin weakly beat her fist against his chest. "«You are such a  _ dork!  _ You  _ would _ remember that.»"   
  
"«Heh, obviously. It's important!»" He squeezed his arms around her tighter.   
  
"«Mmhm...»" Jetfire trailed off sleepily as she shifted slightly in his embrace, and Jetstorm knew they'd both be gone in a few more moments. The heat radiating from his sibling's frame was luring him deeper into the beginning of recharge by the second.    
  
_ I love you, _ Jetstorm offered to their bond, reaching his sparkpulse out to his twin.   
  
_ I love you too,  _ And Jetfire accepted the offer, completing the pulse with his own and unifying their familial affection with a tight, confident finality. The wave of adoration peaked in both of their sparks and then sailed down easily, touching down as light as a feather touched the ground and placed both twins into recharge at last.

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't sleep so I wrote the twins sleeping instead ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
